apple's diary
by Ferrum
Summary: answering winter orchid's challange, *someone's something* ... a little bit apple/shu romance.


applesdiary

**apple's diary**

For Winter Orchid's challenge, *someone's something*. Suikoden and related characters are trademark and copyrighted by Konami. I write it for fun and personal use, not to gain profit.

IS 462, 24th, 2nd month.

Today we've finally met the refugees from Matilda Knightdom. Sir Miklotov and Sir Camus seem to be a very good persons, they have a very close relationship indeed. The others don't mind about them either. (Well, especially the girls who are extremely excited). Sir Flik looks relieved (maybe because his groopies are cut in a half), and he seems to get along very well with both knights. He even talked about the *combination attack* he had worked with Sir Alen and Sir Greenseal at the previous war. They looked interested. It's just a guess, but I think he will revive that attack with them. Let's see if my intuition's correct.

Apple.

++++

IS 462, 7th, 3rd month.

Ta Da! My intuition IS correct! I don't believe it. Flik really works that attack with both Sir Miklotov and Sir Camus. They're impressed with the damage they've made with that attack. Maybe if I said this to Shu back then, he would be interested. (Ah, forget that).  
Well, it seems Tetsu finally made the concept of Jungle Bath. But Shu didn't agree with that because the lack of fund. I don't know I like the drawing very much though. Maybe we've to wait for it, Marble Bath's comfortable enough.  
And I've to tell Shu to make a prohibition for Nanami to enter the kitchen.

Apple.

++++

IS 462, 23rd, 3rd month.

PISSED! I don't believe Leon, THAT Leon Silverberg joined the Highland Army! Our chance in winning is decreasing into zero point! We even lost General Ridley. But WHY THAT STUPID SHU'S STILL CALM!!??? (Why I'm panicking very much then?) -Apple-

++++

IS 462, 27th, 3rd month.

I guess I should apoligize to Shu. He had planned that from the beginning! Why didn't he tell me his plan!? (Okay calm down, maybe because you'll screw his plan) right, duh.  
Another shocking news are; 1. We finally have Kiba and Klaus. (With Shu's plan and the leader's wisdom) Kiba is an old man with very minimum hair amount, and Klaus is a better strategeist than me (What about that!!) He didn't speak much, but he's very genius... (shook head in shame) 2. The King of Highland died.  
Shu said something about Leon Silverberg, but why bother? He won before, right?

Apple

++++

IS 462, 4th, 4th month.

You can't believe who's just arrived! Sheena, the Sheena of Liberation Army, Lepant's son. That friggin sonamabitch is acting like my boyfriend. Shu didn't look pleased... did he? (Or it's just me hoping it?)  
Well, I'll just tell you what he'd done to me in the Toran Liberation Army 3 years ago; he asked me for a date, he asked me why I was so beautiful, he told me my blue eyes're beautiful--- My goodness, did he know that my eyes WERE and until now ARE not BLUE!!! And worse of all, he even asked me my underwear color!! Damn him!

The proud member of *sheenaisveryjerkandnoonecouldhelpit* club,  
Apple

++++

IS 462, 20th, 4th month.

I'll tell you the good news first. I don't know should I thank Sheena or not, but thanks to him, we have the support from Toran. And we got Kasumi in our side. She changed into a beautiful woman, she even gave us the regards from King Lepant and others comrades in arms 3 years ago who were at Gregminster at the time.  
And the bad news, Sheena is getting along as well! That jerk's humiliating me in front of Shu!!! He even said that **I was more beautiful than 3 years ago, and would you repeat once again what we'd made back then** IN FRONT OF SHU!!! I don't even know what we'd made 3 years ago!!!

Now acting as a leader of *sheenaisveryjerkandnoonecouldhelpit* club,  
Apple

PS: Now, almost all women of this castle is a member of this club.

++++

IS 462, 24th, 4th month.

Dear diary! I must tell you what happened this day! Dang, I'm going to re-write the conversation happened today! (Oh, I'm in cloud nine!)

_Shu: Really, Apple. What's with you and Sheena?_

_Me: Me and Sheena? Only beep in the street knows it! (*oops* quickly stopped saying anything)_

_Shu: (wrinkled eyebrows)_

_Me: Well, uh, sorry... I'm saying such bad words, but really, Shu... I'm not comfortable, every woman's not comfortable with a man following you everywhere, saying *I love you* in fact he didn't really know what the color of my eyes is! He's really a complete---- _(interruption: I want to say jerk back then)

_Shu: jerk._

_Me: (eyes widened... and then, smiled) How do you know that?_

_Shu: I know you much longer than he do, (smiled back) and to know that you have a really beautiful golden eyes._

OH MY GOODNESS!!! He said that!!! I supposed to say that he's also has a very calming eyes, but I couldn't! I'm dumbfounded! Man, I, Apple, the proud loyal student of Mathiu Silverberg is weak in knees because a simple smile from a *kicked* student of Mathiu Silverberg!

.......... (take a deep breath)

Okay, for the other news. Not much, finding some dead bodies here and there. And you have to believe that Hanna snores loudly in her sleep! I must report this to the keeper of woman's dormitory! That's Leona, Barbara and... me? Oh yeah, it's me. I gotta talk to her about her *breathing in sleep* problem. Maybe Dr. Huan can help her...

BUT I DON'T CARE! I can't sleep this night because of Shu's smile!

Totally happy old Apple.

++++

IS 462, 24th, 4th month (midnight).

Yes, you must be wondering, for the first time I write a second entry for a day!   
I've been thinking, diary... do I look like a love sick puppy above? I don't know... I'm 18 years old, going to be 19 next week, but I write like junior high having crush with a some popular guy... ?_?  
Just wondering...  
Ugh, that Sid, what is he doing flying around the castle in midnight. Doesn't he have another thing better to do?

Now insomniac,  
Apple

++++

IS 462, 30th, 4th month.

Okay, the leader's out with some people, and comes back with a bunch of a new recruits! That giant griffon even took a helluva place in *the beautiful garden*! Do you believe that Tony was crying when he found the grass're now 180 degrees flat along with the soil, not a perfect 3cm length 90 degrees like usual, just because a step from the beeping griffin!  
And you know what's happening to me (and bunch of other people) now!? We're fighting to make a new financial planning! With a row of new recruits, our food supply is decreased by double! (I hate fighters when they're eating... why don't eat like a common intelliggent people?)

Apple

++++

IS 462, 1st, 5th month. (morning)

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to me!

Now 19,

Apple

++++

IS 462, 1st, 5th month. (afternoon)

Boy! NO ONE gives me present! NO ONE remembers my birthday! Not even Shu! It caused by a stupid meeting! Stupid stupid meeting!

....

Okay, not really a stupid meeting. Shu has this big plan to set up Luca Blight. I can't tell you. Because if this diary falls to the wrong hands, we'll be doomed.

(sighs) happy birthday to me (c`mon! sing for me!)

Forgotten Birthday,  
Apple.

++++

IS 462, 1st, 5th month. (after the afternoon meeting)

Shu IS the greatest person ALIVE! Well, we kinda meet at Hai Yo's restaurant, and he said *HAPPY BIRTHDAY* to me in front of all people present! (Not too loud, just an original *happy birthday* but everyone heard it, including sheena!!! take that!!) And they congratulated me!

Now a birthday person,  
Apple.

++++

IS 462, 15th, 5th month.

**WE DEFEATED LUCA BLIGHT**

That sentence worthed the capitalized bold letters! We really defeated Luca Blight, and now I'm going to sleep.

Living zombie,  
Apple

++++

IS 462, 2nd, 6th month.

Okay, with chronical explanations:

1. we defeated luca blight  
2. jowy marry jillia --- the new king and queen  
3. (supposed to be) peace treaty  
4. **A NEW WAR**

I just *don't* believe this! And you know what? More people!! More recruited people! IF ONLY we had enough funds for this... Yuzu came to me yesterday and said she didn't stand butchering anymore pigs, cows, chickens, just to be chopped again by Hai Yo and served above the *dining table*. She said she won't eat meat again.  
And I met a person I didn't expect... Maxmillian. Yes, the very same old Max at the war 3 years ago. The first thing popped in my mind was *He's still alive?*

Apple.

++++

IS 462, 3rd, 7th month.

Well... things happened fast... The whole vampire thingie and we're lack of 8 persons in the Tablet! It'll be over soon! I know it will! And that makes a new trouble for us... a new financial balance... sighs... when will this over.  
BUT, I'm really glad, Tetsu had finished that Jungle Bath... so relaxing ^^

Apple

++++

IS 462, 4th, 7th month.

Do they know the person who makes all the reports!??? Do they!? Do they!? What in the name of the evil sorceress Windy are they doing to me with a bunch of proposals of new buildings and places!? Do they know I made that beeping balance the whole night!? And now I had to change them again because a bunch of nasty proposals! Forget the tower, forget the statue, forget the training room! I want to go to sleep!!!!

Lack of sleep,  
Apple

++++

IS 462, 4th, 7th month (after the meeting).

Shu, you're making this more difficult. Do you know how weak I am if those eyes watching me. "Please, Apple. Finish the new balance by tomorrow."   
And Klaus is not helping either!

Apple.

++++

IS 462, 20th, 7th month.

Operation recapturing Greenhill, finished. Now I can sleep relax without hearing Teleise's talking to herself in the night time.  
BTW, I just found out to where and why Klaus goes everynight (wicked smile).

Now feels like a rich woman,  
Apple

++++

IS 462, 8th, 8th month.

For the great Mathiu's sakes! I don't care what beast rune is, how in the hell does the golden wolf regenerate! Man, I'm lack of sleep for 3 whole days just to do this *big task*!! ARGH! And with the 8 new recruits, I HAVE TO MAKE THE WHOLE NEW beepING FINANCIAL BALANCE! For Forgery Shop, for Magic Laboratory of that *rival* of Crowley, for the not getting better Vincent de Boule!

Need sleep... a little scratchy handwritings  
App--- a big spot of ink, she's fell asleep this time

++++

IS 462, 14th, 8th month.

Kiba's passed away. Klaus seems very shock, but he can handle it (or is it because his always closing eyes?) May he rests in peace.

Apple.

++++

IS 462, 17th, 8th month.

Nanami's passed away. Anything new?

I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Death comes easily these days! I'm really depressed, but Shu said I didn't have to worry about her death. Gagh! That ice masked person! Don't feel sorry for others' death!

Apple.

PS: Before forgotting, recapture Mathilda Knightdom.

++++

IS 462, 31st, 8th month.

Shu's getting scary these days. I don't know I don't like his eyes when I came to his room and asked me to pick some cards. What does *Fire* have to do with him? He seemed very tensed when I said that... I hope he's alright.

Worried Apple (thank god it's not wormed apple)

++++

IS 462, 3rd, 9th month.

Shu always knows how to manipulate others! Did he know that I'm dying there, worrying about his ssafety! Damn! Why am I crying right now, he's still alive, isn't he?

Apple.

++++

IS 462, 17th, 9th month.

It'll be over soon. We've prepared for the last.

Apple.

++++

IS 462, 12th, 10th month.

Well, diary. It's almost a month since the last time I wrote you. Why, because all's finished. We're getting busy for the new alliance while the leader has gone with Jowy and the *actually living* Nanami! I don't believe Shu didn't tell me about it!

There's something missing around us... the people'll be seperated from now on. It's kinda... strange, after a lot of thing happened between us...

Shu's accepted the order to be the one in charge in the new Alliance while the leader is away, and I'm getting back to Seika, finishing Mathiu's autobiography.

........

But I wish I could see him again, you know who, Shu... Maybe, well, maybe, I'm really in love with him. (MAYBE!!!) I won't see his deep eyes watching at me, and never again see his smile that can make me fly... except some miracle happened.

Well, I'm gonna miss everybody, even Viktor! (lol)

well... bye,  
Apple.

***

Shu closed the diary he found at the lobby, which supposed to be Apple's diary. He sighed, people tend to loose precious things when they were in a hurry... like moving away. That was what happened right there in the Alliance Castle, the former headquarters. Things were rushed.

A knock at the door he would leave soon, moving to a new room in L'Runouille.

"Come in." Shu's voice answered.

The willow door opened, revealing Apple, the ex-vice-strategist of Alliance Army. "You're calling me, Shu?"

"Yes." Shu eyes pointed at the chair in front of his table, signing Apple to sit there, which she did. "I found this in the lobby. I think it's yours."

Apple's eyes widened when she saw the cover that she knew too well, in the hands of the ex-strategist of Alliance Army. She blushed, ducking her head. "Err--- yeah..."

"Why don't you take it?"

Apple raised her head, watching Shu with a disbelief expression, to her diary, and to Shu again. She snatched the book from him, moving from her chair with totally red face. "Thank you."

"Who said you can go?"

Another pause, Apple raised her brows, glancing at him with questioning eyes, countered with Shu's relaxing eyes and his *once in a lifetime* smile.

"So Apple, about your little journal---"

Okay the end, don't ask me why I made this kind of end. Because you can make the next scene as you wish. You can make Shu say "Is it true?" or "I want to hear the words in it from your own mouth." or even "Sorry, Apple. There're some grammar errors in it, can I correct it?" (lol)


End file.
